


Infiltrados

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarumi. Una Strain está causando estragos en HOMRA, por lo que deciden actuar. Kusanagi-san averigua que se encuentra en una escuela privada y femenina, así que idea un plan... ALERTA SPOILERS MISSING KINGS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas, queridos míos! Hoy os traigo el comienzo de lo que será un fic Sarumi, de la serie K Project. Perdonadme los que estéis esperando OkiKagu. De hecho, actualmente, estoy trabajando en un pedido OkiKagu también, pero el 3 de Octubre va a salir la segunda temporada de K y…. ¡Soy débil, ¿vale!? No me matéis. No mucho, al menos. Por cierto, os recuerdo lo de los pedidos de Gintama que expliqué anteriormente. Una foto, un oneshot xD Igualmente acepto sugerencias de cualquier serie o escena. ¡Matta nee~!

La risa cantarina de las chicas llenaba todo el pasillo. La campana del recreo había sonado segundos antes, las alumnas del Instituto Eleanor Crief salían de sus aulas con la alegría propia de la inocente juventud. Sosegadas, contentas, charlando en murmullos no más altos que un estornudo. La educación temprana había dado frutos en su comportamiento, todas habían aprendido a mantener las formas con la seguridad de las damas de la más alta cuna. "La elegancia es una flor que enriquece hasta al arbusto más marchito", se podía leer en varios cuadros, escritos con tinta negra de pincel sobre un pergamino apagado y vetusto. Tap, tap, tap; algunas miradas se volvieron hacia el discordante sonido. Todas llevaban zapatitos azules, planos y a juego con el uniforme que sabían chasquear al andar cuando querían advertir de su presencia a otra persona. Por desgracia, la muchacha que efectuaba el ruido lo hacía sin querer. No sabía que se podía caminar en silencio, pero aunque lo hubiera sabido habría caminado de la misma forma. Sus pasos, rápidos y secos, evidenciaban su nerviosismo y prisa. Era una chica algo más alta que las demás, de cabello corto y anaranjado, cuerpo de atleta y reacciones dignas de un perrito asustado en una casa nueva. Cruzaba el pasillo casi corriendo, con ambos brazos pegados al uniforme azul oscuro del centro y sujetando la falda con las manos, procurando que no se levantase ni un milímetro.

Dio un bote cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se apartó con brusquedad y retrocedió un par de pasos sin cambiar su tensa postura.

\- Misaki- chan, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Nanase-chan, su compañera de pupitre, ligeramente preocupada. La había seguido, aunque más silenciosa que ella- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

Nanase-chan tenía buena intención. Era el primer día de su compañera y no parecía en absoluto cómoda, era extremadamente tímida y vergonzosa. ¡No paraba de sonrojarse y apenas podía hablar! Por eso, en su ingenuidad, había pensado en invitarla con sus amigas a alguna actividad, para romper el hielo y hacer que se sintiera más a gusto.

\- ... Ummm... T-T-T-Tengo cosas q-q-q-que hacer... -respondió la nueva encogida y mirando al suelo, apretando los puños y con la voz aguda- N-N-No puedo.

Nanase-chan se desinfló un poco.

\- Ah... Qué pena... Bueno, al m-

La pelinaranja salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Bajó las escaleras que daban a la planta inferior sin volver la vista atrás, incapaz de continuar con la conversación de la chica.

"Ah, ah…", lamentó su compañera mientras la veía alejarse, "ya se ha vuelto a sonrojar como un tomate".

Bajó dos pisos casi sin tomar aire, sintiéndose peor cada vez que más y más chicas (que bajaban también, pero al patio) la miraban desde lejos. Sentía unas ganas terribles de gritar, de coger su patín y salir escopetado de aquel infierno.

Pero no podía.

\- ¡Anna! -gritó en cuanto la encontró, saliendo de clase. Mas se le había escapado su tono habitual de hombre, así que carraspeó y repitió más agudo- ¡Anna!

La albina volvió el rostro hacia la colegiala. Sus labios se relajaron en una sonrisa suave, tierna, divertida.

\- Misaki.

Este aguardó. Varias niñas se aproximaron a Anna para invitarla a cosas y darla conversación, pero ella las rechazó con dulzura, explicando que tenía que hablar con su "Onee-san" y que las acompañaría después. Yata sintió un pinchazo de dolor al pensar en que Totsuka-san se habría emocionado mucho si la hubiera visto con aquel precioso uniforme escolar. Siempre se enternecía cuando se trataba de Anna.

\- Misaki. - La susodicha se había aproximado a él por fin, sus enormes ojos oscuros no perdían detalle- ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

\- ¿Hm? Ah, sí, sí. No te preocupes. ¿Y tú, Anna? ¿Todo bien?

La niña asintió inalterable.

\- No he visto nada.

\- ¿¡JA!? No. Ni hablar. Me niego.

Kusanagi-san guardó la copa bajo la barra. Cogió otra de alguna parte donde el pelirrojo no alcanzaba a ver y la secó con el trapo que tenía en la mano.

\- Ma, ma, Yata-chan. De todo HOMRA eres quien mejor puede pasar desapercibido en un instituto. -Se encogió de hombros, conformista. Sonrió- Por desgracia, yo soy demasiado mayor para hacerlo.

\- ¡Pues que vaya Eric! -gritó señalando al chico, que estaba sentado en la barra junto a Fujishima- ¡Tiene la misma edad que yo!

\- Pero yo no soy ningún chiguagua -respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos- Parecería un gigante al lado de esas niñas.

\- ¿Y qué os hace pensar a todos que yo no llamaría la atención? -repuso molesto la Vanguardia de HOMRA.

Silencio. Kusanagi sonrió de medio lado, limpiando otra copa. Kamamoto se adelantó tartamudeando.

\- E-Eh… Yo tampoco creo que sea una buena idea. - El anaranjado sacudió el brazo, en un gesto mudo de "gracias, por fin alguien lo entiende". Su amigo continuó- Yata-san no lleva bien tratar con chicas, así que ser… ¡Ouch!

\- ¡CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!

\- Yata-chan -continuó Kusanagi ignorando el golpe y los lloriqueos del otro. Cerró los ojos.- Necesitamos infiltrarnos en ese centro. Ya lo oíste de esos tipos, la jefa, la Strain que organiza todo, vive en ese instituto tan bonito. Tenemos que localizarla e instarla educadamente a que no opere en nuestro territorio. Y que de hacerlo, tiene consecuencias. Nos perjudica. Sin embargo, no podemos invadir ese colegio sin desembocar en un conflicto con Scepter 4. Tenemos que arreglárnoslas, y dado que Anna es quien mejor puede localizar a la Strain, la presencia de nuestra Reina es imprescindible. Pero no podemos -

\- Enviarla sola, lo sé -interrumpió Yata- Por eso me ofrecí a vigilarla desde una azotea, ¡puedo hacerlo!

\- Anna tendrá que pasar por una alumna del centro. -Izumo hizo como que no le había oído- Yo me ocuparé de detalles como esos. La cosa es que el instituto es un internado femenino. Anna se vería obligada a pasar la noche allí y convivir con otras compañeras. No tenemos una descripción, así que cualquiera es sospechosa. ¿No merece nuestra Reina la mejor protección por nuestra parte?

\- Misaki -El joven bajó la vista, se encontró con los ojos brillantes de la niña. Iba vestida con su habitual estilo gótico, aunque llevaba dos lazos rojos a cada lado de las coletas que le daban un aspecto adorable. Su rostro era pálido y sincero.- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Puedes hacer como has dicho, yo te avisaré cuando la encuentre. De todos modos, -sonrió un poco, dulce- tengo suficiente poder para defenderme, así que no te preocupes.

¿Qué clase de desalmado habría dejado a Anna ir por sí sola? Ella, tan pequeña, delgadita y pacífica. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse él esperando en una azotea a que ella diera un silbido de aviso? Imposible, de ninguna manera.

Misaki Yata era una persona fácil de irritar. Se picaba rápido y se enfurecía en menos de un segundo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol para no quemar el uniforme de falda corta que le trajo Chitose, doblado en un paquete transparente. ¡Y encima se reía, el muy desgraciado! Solo le contuvo el miedo a cabrear a Kusanagi-san, dado que había sido él quien había pagado tan cara prenda. Fue este mismo, Chitose, quien se empeñó en darle algunas clases para lo que él llamaba "Tratar correctamente con las damas", pero aunque la tarde fue divertida, por poco acaba con los pelos de la nariz chamuscados.

Por muy "niña" que pudiera parecer el joven con la suficiente caracterización, seguía siendo evidente que era mayor que Anna, por lo que acabaron en clases y cursos diferentes. Kusanagi-san se ocupó del papeleo. Según sus palabras, cierto amigo "experto en caligrafía" le debía un favor. Ninguno preguntó más; la documentación pertinente fue presentada y Misaki Yata se convirtió en una joven de 17 años, algo fuertota y basta, pero de incontenible vergüenza y poco habladora. Aquello fue una suerte: Mejor servía un Yatagarasu vergonzoso que uno hirviente y exaltable.

\- ¿Te tratan bien? -quiso saber el anaranjado tras dar otro mordisco al bollo.

La chica asintió. Su dulce seguía entre las manos. Estaban sentados tras una esquina, la que daba a la salida de emergencia. Desde allí podían escuchar perfectamente las voces de las niñas, en el patio. Cancioncillas, nombres... Por muy bien enseñadas que estuvieran, seguían siendo niñas.

\- Mis compañeras son muy amables. Me quieren invitar a varios clubs después de las clases, pero he dicho que no -Buscó en el bolsillo y sacó una hermosa canica roja y reluciente. La contempló- No sé cuánto tardaremos en encontrar a esa Strain. Aquí hay mucha gente.

\- Tranquila -La voz de Yata se suavizó por primera vez en ese día. Sonrió, se golpeó el brazo con la palma, sacando músculo- Nos las arreglaremos. Hemos estado en situaciones peores. Tú concéntrate en encontrarla, yo me ocupo de lo demás. Aguantaré. -Anna le miró, no parecía convencida- De verdad, aguantaré. ¡Soy la Vanguardia de HOMRA, ¿no!?

Aquello sí alegró a la pequeña. Sonrió, sus mejillas adquirieron color.

\- Sí.

"CONNECTION FAILED. PLEASE, TRY AGAIN LATER."

Tsk.

"UNABLE TO FIND A WIRELESS ACCESS POINT."

El sonido del tecleo inundó el diminuto cuarto, únicamente iluminado por la pantalla del portátil. Sus dedos escribían los comandos a gran velocidad. Parecía que las palabras aparecían automáticamente en la ventana negra. Conectó su usb personal y dio rienda suelta a sus conocimientos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Beep. Beep, beep.

"CONNECTION ESTABLISHED."

Sonrió. Sus dientes brillaron con la luz del PC. En un par de clicks accedió a la base de datos. Repasó algunas carpetas, pero oyó un ruido fuera. Cerró el ordenador al instante, silencioso como un ladrón. Agudizó el oído; los pasos se alejaban. Se levantó y abrió la puerta con el mismo disimulo: Una triste luz de neón iluminaba el pasillo de servicio. No vio a nadie.

La ventana rectangular y pequeña del sótano le indicó que hacía mucho que había entrado la noche. Ni se había percatado de ello. Su tripa recordó que no había cenado, rugió recién despierta.

Fushimi Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. En ella podía leerse un cartel metálico: "Cuarto de Contadores. Sólo personal autorizado." Y abajo, en una esquinita: "Instituto Eleanor Crief para señoritas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡El encuentro entre Yata y Saru!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas, gente! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 2 de este Sarumi. Primero, muchas gracias por leer. Segundo, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Así pues, ¡matta nee~!

\- Rojo.

\- ¡Ah...! Anna-chan, menudo susto. -La colegiala suspiró, se llevó la mano al pecho. Volvió a mirar su lienzo, donde había pintado un colorido amanecer. La niña lo miraba fijamente. Dudó- ¿Te… Te gusta mi dibujo?

Anna asintió, no dijo nada. Regresó a su taburete y cogió su pincel. No sabía qué pintar.

“Mikoto, tu rojo es el más bonito”.

El aula olía a pintura y disolvente. En el Instituto Eleanor Crief era obligatorio para todo el alumnado pertenecer como mínimo a un club para “mejorar las habilidades sociales y las capacidades vitales”, de manera que Anna había decidido apuntarse al Club de Arte porque era el más permisivo en cuanto a horarios y asistencia. No estaba segura de a cuál se había inscrito Misaki.

La tarde pasó rápida mientras la lluvia goteaba contra la ventana, como si el mal tiempo quisiera inspirar a los pintores. El cielo estaba revuelto y gris. Cuando terminó el horario del club, una compañera le pidió ayudarla a lavar los pinceles. Momentos después apareció Yata en la puerta, esperando tan tenso que parecía que tenía que ir al baño. Debió notar que aún no podía acompañarle, porque refunfuñó alguna cosa y ayudó con la tarea sin levantar la vista. Varias chicas trataron de darle conversación, pero él se limitaba a encogerse, mirar al suelo y ponerse tan rojo como el escudo del colegio. cruzar una palabra con las chicas.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? -preguntó enfadado cuando guardaba varios caballetes en el armario.

Anna negó con la cabeza. No se había dado cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando. Ordenó las pinturas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Le resultaba muy tierno ver a Misaki así.

Al poco llegó la hora libre, aunque lo de la libertad era un decir. Todas las alumnas se pusieron a hacer deberes o a estudiar, individualmente o en grupos, en la enorme biblioteca que disponía el centro, todo un paraíso para un lector entregado. No parecían obligadas, más bien era una costumbre. Incluso el profesorado se quedaba cerca, por si alguna alumna quería plantearles una duda.  
Se le ocurrió que aquel sería un buen momento para explorar e investigar, pero al parecer las compañeras de Misaki habían descubierto el desastroso nivel que tenía este en el inglés, y se habían propuesto el objetivo personal de ayudarla. Pobre Misaki. Parecía que iba a implosionar de un momento a otro. A Anna no se le daba bien animar, así que se limitó a quedarse a su lado. 

Algo así como... Apoyo moral.  
________________________________________

\- Aaah... Detesto este sitio -confesó el pelirrojo tras tumbarse de un salto en la cama.

Anna se sentó en la suya, una colcha mullida con los colores del Instituto, justo enfrente de la "de su hermana". Izumo había insistido en que fingieran ese rol, según él para que Yata-chan no sufra un infarto cuando llegue la noche. En el Colegio Eleanor Crief a las alumnas de parentesco cercano se les procuraba la misma habitación compartida (tras una, también, generosa donación). No sabía de dónde había sacado el dinero Izumo.

\- Intentaremos encontrar a la Strein lo antes posible -le animó la niña, cogiéndose la falda entre los dedos. Era lo único que se le ocurría decir.

\- Ya, ya imagino -respondió sucinto Yata mirando al techo. Después se dio cuenta de su tono, se incorporó y añadió- Bueno, no te preocupes. Sobreviviré. -Su sonrisa transmitía la misma fuerza que siempre- Soy la vanguardia de HOMRA, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

Anna sonrió. Le gustaba oírle decir eso.

\- Ma, necesito moverme un poco. Me voy a investigar un rato.

La niña se le quedó mirando. Tras la cena las alumnas tenían que regresar a sus habitaciones y estaba prohibido que hicieran salidas nocturnas.

\- Tú quédate aquí y cierra el pestillo -continuó él- Sólo voy a inspeccionar el terreno, si encuentro algo ya lo investigaremos. -Toqueteó su reloj y una imagen apareció flotando sobre él- Kusanagi-san me dio los planos de este sitio. Je, a ver si todo está como pone aquí.

\- ¿No vas a cambiarte? -quiso saber la albina.

El gesto de su cara cambió.

\- Ese... estúpido de Chitose cambió mi maleta sin darme cuenta y sacó todos los pantalones cortos que traía. Y puso un pijama... -se sonrojó un poco- Bah, estoy bien así. Además, lo suyo es que no me encuentre con nadie. Tú no te preocupes, no tardaré.  
________________________________________

Para ser sincero, había pasado tantas emociones aquel día que necesitaba descargar adrenalina. ¡Incluso le había dado dolor de cabeza, vaya! Tenía intenciones de apuntarse a algún club de deportes, pero con mucho pesar tuvo que resistirse. Llamaría mucho la atención, no dejaba de ser un chico. Así que tuvo que pasar la tarde en el club de literatura, donde pensó que le molestarían menos y podría relajarse. ¡Pues no, señor! Querían comentar libros y hacer debates. Un infierno.

El silencio que proporcionaba la noche le relajó, animándole a proseguir. Sólo se oía el ruido de la lluvia cuando agudizaba el oído, todo lo demás era calma. Salió de la sección de los dormitorios guiándose por el mapa, buscando los despachos. De vez en cuando tenía que esconderse de algún profesor haciendo la ronda, pero no tuvo problemas.

Bajó escaleras, cruzó pasillos, cotilleó salas de estudios y de profesores. No vio nada llamativo. Papeles, libros, lecciones y ejercicios. Ya pensaba en regresar para no dejar más tiempo sola a Anna cuando reparó en que, estando él en la primera planta, zona noreste, el mapa indicaba la existencia de unas escaleras que bajaban. Curioso, puesto que allí lo que había era un recodo cerrado y una puerta que tampoco aparecía en el mapa. Más curioso aún, la puerta estaba cerrada con algún tipo de clave electrónica, a juzgar por el teclado que había a su lado. Inspeccionó el panel, aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Encendió su reloj.

Toc... toc.

Levantó la vista. Escuchó. Nada. Volvió a centrarse en el reloj.

Toc... toc. Ahora sí, lo había oído perfectamente. ¡Qué narices, si hasta se repetía! La adrenalina hizo acto de presencia de nuevo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que eran pasos. Maravilloso, pensó, un profesor. Y él en un callejón cerrado. ¿Estaría en el pasillo de al lado? Sí, sin duda lo estaba. Se estaba acercando, de hecho. Aunque iba lento.

Yata dudó. Se liaría una gorda si le pillaban fuera de su cuarto por la noche; fijo que le caería un castigo. Y cuánto más tardasen en pillar a la Strain, más días tendría que pasar allí, lo cual no le hacía ni maldita gracia.  
"Tengo que dejarle KO", decidió tras un momento, "un golpe rápido, que no me vea, y luego salgo corriendo hasta el cuarto".

Toc, toc. Escuchaba las pisadas suaves y lentas, avanzaban hacía él. Se posicionó en la esquina, listo para saltar, imaginando cómo iba a dar el golpe, calculando la potencia...

Toc, toc. Saltó como un tigre a su presa, descargando la tensión acumulada. La figura retrocedió con una sorprendente agilidad, giró sobre sí misma. Yata escuchó un silbido y... Se quedó helado.

\- ¿¡S-S-Saru!?

El susodicho se había quedado quieto también, pasmado. A Yata no le pasó desapercibido que le miraba de arriba a abajo, boqueabierto. Apretó los puños. No se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? -trató de desviar su atención.

\- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta - masculló el de gafas,frunciendo el ceño. Relajó su postura y envainó la espada lentamente. No dejaba de mirarle. Como temía el pelirrojo, una sonrisa mordaz apareció en su cara a los pocos segundos- Misaki~, ¿esta es la mejor forma que has encontrado para dejar de ser tan virgen~?

Le ardían las mejillas.

\- Q-Qué- ¡Estoy infiltrado, idiota! -bufó- ¡No llevo esto con gusto!

Saruhiko mantuvo su sonrisa, se acarició la barbilla pensativo mientras le observaba con atención.

\- Aah, infiltración... ¿Y te sientes cómodo, "Mi-sa-ki~~"?

\- ¡Cállate! -le estaba poniendo de verdad nervioso- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?

\- Trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Sobre qué?

Fushimi se agachó, concentrado en la falda del uniforme. Alargó la mano.

\- Misaki~, -su sonrisa enseñaba los dientes- no me digas que la ropa interior también~...

Recibió una torta en la mano, Yata se apartó lejos de su alcance. Sabía que se había puesto muy colorado, lo cual le avergonzaba más. Era difícil mantenerse digno con esa ropa.

\- ¡Contéstame, Saruhiko!

El azul se irguió, dio un suspiro. Pero su sonrisa no terminaba de desaparecer.

\- Yo también estoy infiltrado, por orden de la Lieutenant. Aunque lo mío es secreto, no como... Oh, ¿llevas sujetador, Misaki~? ¿En serio? 

\- ¡C-C-C-Cállate! Es... Es un... - Gesticuló con las manos, frente a su pecho- ¡Es uno de esos con relleno, qué te crees! ¡Tengo que disimular!

\- Hm~~ -Enseñó los dientes, como si disfrutara de un placer oculto- Te favorece, Mi-sa-ki~~

\- ¡¡Que dejes de llamarme por mi primer nombre!!

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -se oyó entonces una voz de mujer.

Se quedaron helados durante un momento. Fushimi dirigió una mirada de reproche a Yata, quien respondió con una de "¿qué?". Se escondieron en el recodo sin perder tiempo. Yata se asomó, y casi se topa con la mirada de la profesora de inglés. 

\- Joder, viene. -Se volvió hacia Saruhiko, quien se había arrodillado frente al panel- ¿Ahora qué estás haciendo? 

\- Cállate.

Le vio sacar un artilugio raro de la chaqueta, algún chisme tecnológico. Lo colocó a varios centímetros del panel. Una línea de láser barrió el teclado, en la pantalla del artilugio salieron unas letras. 

\- Sostenme esto. Venga.

Sintió el impulso de responderle mal (no dejaba de ser una orden) pero se contuvo e hizo lo que le pedía. Saruhiko conectó otro artilugio al primero y tecleó durante unos segundos. Yata no entendía nada, pero aguardó en silencio.

Beep, beep. 

Unos números aparecieron en la pantalla del primer artilugio. Saruhiko los marcó en el panel y el cierre de la puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Cogió a Yata del brazo.

\- Vamos. 

Entraron el despacho cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Esperaron. Los pasos se acercaban. Doblaron la esquina. Con pavor, Yata escuchó cómo la profesora de inglés marcaba en el teclado. Retrocedió por instinto y chocó contra Saru. Les habían pillado.

Beeeeeeep.

\- ¿Ja? ¿Qué le pasa a este cacharro?

La mujer tecleó de nuevo, la máquina le devolvió el mismo tono. Escucharon un golpe metálico. 

\- Arg, odio estas tecnologías. ¿Tanto costaba una llave, maldita sea? 

Los pasos de alejaron. Oyeron:

\- ¿Mochimochi? Ah, Stephen. ¿Está Coraline-san contigo? ¿No? ¿Cómo que no? ¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con ella, ha vuelto a cambiar la maldita clave sin decírmelo. 

Yata volvió a respirar cuando la voz se alejó lo suficiente como para no entender qué decía. Saru, por su parte, no se movió. Misaki cayó en la cuenta de que estaban uno delante de otro, bastante cerca, más de lo que lo habían estado en mucho tiempo. Escuchó una inhalación profunda y se apartó al momento. 

\- ¿¡M- M- Me estabas oliendo el pelo!? -apenas lo susurró.

Saruhiko sonrió con suficiencia y se volvió hacia el escritorio. El despacho estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna les permitía ver un mínimo para no tropezar. El joven contuvo las ganas terribles que tenía de darle un puñetazo a su ex-amigo, más por el ruido que pudiera hacer que por pacífico. Fushimi encendió el ordenador. Una luz clara iluminó su rostro de una forma algo siniestra. Yata se acercó. Vio la luz parpadeante de un usb conectado en la torre del ordenador, tumbada bajo la pantalla. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué otros cacharros había traído el de gafas para su infiltración.

\- ¿Puedes acceder? -quiso saber.

Saruhiko no respondió, siguió escribiendo. Misaki sólo veía el correr de pantallas, a cada cual más rocambolesca, sin ninguna interfaz que pudiera identificar. Aprovechó para curiosear por la habitación. El despacho era espacioso y elegante, en plan ejecutivo. Había estanterías, un globo terráqueo enorme, un pequeño sillón, una impresora... Lo típico. Cogió un portafotos que encontró en uno de los estantes: Era una imagen de un grupo de jóvenes, cinco mujeres y tres hombres. Dedujo que en el momento de la foto había una fiesta porque sobre ellos había un cartel que ponía "IV Promoción de Beverly". Salían sonrientes, emocionados, felices.

\- ¿Reconoces a alguien? - le acercó la fotografía a Saruhiko.

Este lo miró durante un instante.

\- Algunos trabajan aquí, -respondió con los ojos clavados en la pantalla- les he visto en la base de datos. Los demás no sé.

\- ¿En serio? -se sorprendió Yata- Yo no he visto a ninguno.

Calló, observando la foto. Siempre se le hacía extraño hablar con Saruhiko como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos. Le provocaba un latigazo de nostalgia y una cierta incomodidad que duraba más tiempo del que le gustaría. Y, pese a ello, no sabía porqué, sentía deseos de hablar más con él. Antes, cuando aún iban al instituto, charlaban a todas horas; de chorradas o de cosas importantes, por mensajes o en persona. Él era el más hablador, tenía que admitirlo, pero Saruhiko siempre escuchaba. Opinaba a veces y proponía planes que le encantaban. Nunca le dejaba sólo. Y ahora, años después, no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación que no fuera su flagante traición. Poco le servía igualmente, porque se cerraba en banda cuando salía ese tema.

Se estiró y dejó el marco en su sitio. Oyó una risa corta y se dio la vuelta como una exhalación, sonrojándose de antemano porque imaginaba los motivos. Saruhiko ni siquiera disimuló que le estaba mirando. Mantuvo la mirada, sonrió de medio lado y volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla.

\- ¿¡D-De qué te ríes, idiota!? -procuró no gritar mucho, lo cual era difícil.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No es obvio? -le miró de reojo otra vez y añadió- Te sientan bien las minifaldas, Misaki~

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de mirarme!? ¡Me das grima! -estalló- ¡Estas cosas no me quedan bien! No soy una chica, soy un chico! ¡Un chico!

Fushimi le miró como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo.

\- Eso lo sé.

Silencio. Yata se quedó cortado como un niño tras un berrinche. Saru se concentró en el ordenador y no volvió a mirarle. Estuvieron así un rato, cada uno en su sitio, sin decir palabra ni prestar atención al otro. Por fin, aburrido, el pelirrojo decidió asomarse a la pantalla... Y vio carpetas, documentos y mil simbolitos que no reconoció.

\- ¿Conseguiste entrar? ¿Porqué no me has avisado?

\- Tsk. Cállate.

\- ¿Qué son esas carpetas? A ver, abre ahí.

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Necesito información, ¿para qué crees que he venido?!

\- ¿Y ahora piensas ponerte a leer? -El tono del chico sonaba envenenado.- Adelante, al fin y al cabo estás acostumbrado a perder el tiempo con esos garrulos. -Sacó el usb de un tirón y señaló el ordenador con una floritura de mano- Todo tuyo, Misaki, yo ya he acabado.

Le agarró del cuello de la camisa, apretando con sus dedos. Estaba tan enfadado que le dolía la garganta. Una fina línea roja cubrió su cuerpo como un manto. Saruhiko frunció el ceño, aceptó el desafío con la mirada. Yata se sentía fuera de sí. Ni siquiera le importaba que su atuendo no fuera el más apropiado para amenazar. Sólo quería que se callase. Le irritaba tanto...

Y su antiguo amigo calló, pero no por los motivos que esperaba.

\- ¡No, no son cosas mías, Coraline-san! ¡Juro que la clave no funciona!

Oyeron un murmullo en respuesta, pero no llegaron a entender lo que decía. El sonido de pasos se duplicó; resultó evidente que caminaban hacia ellos.  
Saruhiko se movió con rapidez: Apagó el ordenador, se volvió, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana de par en par.

\- Oe, pero, -Yata titubeó, mirándole- ¿no pueden entrar, no? Cambiaste la clave.

Saruhiko se asomó. Estaban en el primer piso. Misaki, cerca, sintió varias gotas de lluvia. El viento curvaba las ramas del jardín.

\- Durante 45 segundos, sí.

El azul levantó el pie hasta el marco, se aupó con ambas manos y saltó. Yata, oyendo las voces cada vez más cerca, hizo lo mismo.  
El frío de afuera le golpeó la cara como un tortazo, la lluvia se le metió los ojos y no pudo ver durante un momento. Esquivó por los pelos una rama que se sacudía con el viento, y cayó rodando sobre la hierba.   
Le detuvieron los pies de Fushimi, ya levantado. Yata abrió los ojos, estaba boca arriba, en una postura ridícula sobre todo por la dichosa falda. Se le veía todo.

\- Ohh~, ¿blancas, eh? Muy virginal, sí. Adecuado para tí, Mi-sa-ki~~

Yata se revolvió como en el break dance, le hizo la zancadilla a Saruhiko y este la esquivó de un salto. Retrocedió. 

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar!

El azul rió entre dientes. El pelirrojo se limpió las piernas.

\- Oe, Saru... -le miró a los ojos- Por casualidad... ¿Copiaste la información del ordenador a tu usb?

Fushimi se alejó, chasqueó la lengua. Yata le siguió.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Déjamelo, necesito leerlo!

\- Cállate, nos van a descubrir por tu culpa otra vez. -El de gafas ni siquiera se detuvo- Ya te dije que no soy tu informante, así que busca por tu cuenta. ¿No estabas tan orgulloso hace un segundo?

\- Yo no sé hacer esas cosas de informática que tú haces -Yata bajó la voz, no se rendía- Además, cuatro ojos ven más que dos. 

\- ¿Ja? ¿Crees que descubrirías algo que yo no?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque eres idiota. 

Yata le cogió del brazo, deteniéndole. 

\- Cuanto antes cerremos esto mejor, ¿no? ¿Tanto te asquea colaborar conmigo?

Fushimi sacudió el brazo, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una mirada más seria que pícara.

\- Eres tú el que va gritando por ahí que te doy grima. - De pronto, su expresión cambió- No me importa, no te creas. Quiero que me odies todo lo que puedas, e incluso más. Pero...-ladeó la cabeza, frunció sus labios en una mueca compasiva- la contradicción no es algo que te pegue, Misaki~.

El joven apretó los dientes. 

\- Para ya de hacerme enfadar, lo digo en serio. Tú siempre has huido de las cosas molestas, ¿no? Pues déjame ver lo que hay en ese usb o esta misión será lo más molesto que has visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Ooh~~, qué amenazante. Pero dime -levantó el mentón- ¿Para quién es más molesta esta misión, Misaki~, para mí o para ti? -Le aguantó la mirada brillante de azul. Finalmente, el de gafas se encogió de hombros. Giró la cabeza- En fin, tanto da. Te dejaré verlo mañana por la noche. Con una condición. -Sus dientes relucieron- ¿quieres oírla?

Yata asintió. Y, de alguna forma, supo que iba a decir.

\- Que te presentes con este mismo uniforme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡No os olvidéis de comentar, me anima mucho para seguir! :D:D:D En fin, de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Matta nee~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pese a tener objetivos comunes, Yata y Saru no consiguen llevarse bien. Yata cede un poco, pero Fushimi es inflexible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os guste! ¡No os olvidéis de comentar~~!

El cuarto estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no veía nada ni a un palmo de su nariz, por mucho que fijase la vista. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirando esta vez hacia la habitación. Negro. Agarraba la sábana con fuerza a la altura de sus ojos, se clavaba su propias uñas. Oyó un susurro. Dejó de respirar. Agudizó el oído.   
Silencio.   
Volvió a mirar la cama de enfrente. Ni tan siquiera distinguía la silueta de Anna. “Como me esté mirando y la vea hacerlo, me va a oír todo el instituto”, pensó. Había visto demasiadas películas de fantasmas a lo largo de su vida. Él era del tipo fanfarrón, que animaba a poner la peli y que luego lo pasaba fatal viéndola. “¿Cuánto hacía que no veía una?”, se preguntó.

“Ah, ya”,-recordó, “cuando sacaron esa sobre la guija. Saru la trajo a mi casa y…”

¡Arg, diablos! Golpeó el colchón con el puño. Diablos, diablos, diablos. Volvió a esconderse en la sábana. Si Anna se despertaba y le veía así, pensaría que era idiota. (No es que la niña pudiera ver en la oscuridad, pero Yata no tenía muy claro los límites de poder que tenía un Rey). Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Se había vuelto a acordar. Ese estúpido, imbécil y desgraciado de Saru. Yata se sabía rojo como un tomate, y no se atrevía ni a ir al baño a mojarse la cara. ¿Y si Anna le veía? Seguro que tenía un aspecto ridículo. Sí, seguro.   
Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado. Deseaba arrancarse la cara, morirse ahí mismo. Ya no podía mirarle a la cara como antes.   
Espera, ¿es que iba a verle de nuevo? No, no. Ni hablar. Iba a cumplir con la misión por sí sólo, allá se apañase él. ¿Quién se había creído riéndose de su ropa? ¡Como si se hubiera vestido así por capricho! Bien que lo había disfrutado el desgraciado. La próxima vez que lo viese iba a partirle la cara. Sí, sin duda. Ah, qué a gusto se iba a quedar...

 

_Fue muy difícil para él volver a la habitación. No os confundáis, esquivar a los profesores patrullando era sencillo. Lo complicado fue llamar a la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba demasiado enfadado, nervioso y avergonzado como para tratar con Anna en ese momento. No tenía siquiera ganas de contar lo sucedido. Sin embargo, la alternativa que le quedaba era dormir en el pasillo, y seguramente eso contase como incumplimiento de las normas. Tuvo que obligarse a llamar, obligarse a entrar y obligarse a responder cuando Anna se le quedó mirando y preguntó: “¿ha pasado algo?”. Los primeros sonidos que salieron de su garganta le recordaron a un pato:_

_\- ¿C-c-c-como qué? No… Bueno. -Sacudió un brazo- Ya sabes._

_\- Misaki._

_Él levantó la vista del suelo. La niña continuó._

_\- ¿Te has encontrado con Saruhiko?_

_Abrió la boca de par en par, queriendo negarlo de todas las formas posibles a la vez. Pero claro, lengua sólo tenía una. De nuevo tartamudeos._

_\- ¿¡S-S-Sabías que ese desgraciado estaba aquí!? -La niña asintió- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_\- No quería que te alteraras -respondió con su característico tono suave. Bajó la cabeza.- Cabía la posibilidad de que no os encontrarais. Lo siento._

_Había que ser muy insensible para no sentirse conmovido cuando Anna se disculpaba. Y Yata…Era un tontito trozo de pan._

 

Claro que, a ver quién era el listo que dormía ahora. Yata estaba demasiado alterado aún. Anna había dicho de dejar el asunto para mañana, en vista de que el pelirrojo no daba señales de poder hablar con normalidad. Si al menos pudiera sacarse la maldita sonrisita de Saru de la cabeza….

\- ¡Misaki-chan! ¿Por qué no has estudiado la lección? Avisé expresamente de que iba a preguntar sobre esto.

Quien hablaba era una mujer que hacía mucho que había dejado atrás los ochenta. Parecía que le hubieran chupado la sangre con una pajita, porque sus brazos y cuello marcaban tanto sus venas y tendones que resultaba desagradable. Pero más desagradable era la mueca que ponía cuando se enfadaba. Por mucho que Yata procuraba no llamar la atención y esconder su cara tras las cabezas de sus compañeras cuando había que corregir ejercicios, parecía que aquella mujer la había tomado con él. Aunque no tenía problemas para hablar con esa anciana, el hecho de que toda la clase clavaran la mirada en él le ponía muy nervioso.

Puf, después de la noche que había tenido. Nanase-chan levantó la mano.

\- Sensei, no es culpa suya. Al empezar la jornada de clases la hermana de Misaki-chan ha venido a mí y me ha contado que se encontraba mal y que había pasado una noche horrible. Creo que Misaki-chan no está recuperada aún.

La severa mirada de la profesora se clavó en el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Te encuentras mal?

El joven asintió, con la vista fija en su pupitre.

\- ¿Y qué te duele, jovencita?

\- Estómago. -murmuró con voz falsa. Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué dices, niña? Habla más alto.

Apretó los puños.

\- Estómago.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡E-Estómago, jo…lines!

Cabe añadir que en principio no iba a decir “jolines”.

\- Oh. Oh, entiendo -El tono de la mujer se suavizó considerablemente- Mis disculpas, bonita. Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, que te den el justificante médico. También podrán darte algo… para _eso._

“¿Cómo que _eso_?”, preguntó dentro de sí su orgullo masculino.

Salió del aula sintiendo los ojos de las alumnas clavados en su nuca. Aquel sitio era el infierno. Algo había hecho mal en su anterior vida o algo, porque ahora el karma se lo estaba devolviendo con creces. Fue de verdad a la enfermería; con un poco de suerte le dejarían pasar las clases en la cama. Mejor eso que… Bueno, mejor que cualquier cosa allí. La puerta de la Sección Médica estaba pintada de un gris plateado, algo ajado por el tiempo. Tenía una cristalera cuidada y limpia, que ocultaba el interior del sitio con una cortina lila tras el cristal. Yata abrió el picaporte, la puerta chirrió. Al momento le llegó un olor conocido, como el de la consulta del dentista. Sin ganas de tratar con terceros, se asomó al lugar. No vio a nadie.

\- ¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta. Aquella enfermería era muy similar a la de su antiguo instituto: varias camas separadas por un biombo, muchas estanterías, alguna camilla… Lo típico. El Yatatagarasu suspiró; estaba cansado. Por no tener no tenía ni ganas de investigar. Sopesó la idea de dormir un ratito en alguna de las camas. ¿Tan malo sería? Un poco de tranquilidad para variar, se lo tenía merecido. Asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca en el pasillo, terminó abriendo una de las camas y se tumbó allí. No tardó en dormirse.

 

Sintió frío de pronto.  
 _¡Click!_

_¡Click!_

Alargó la mano sin abrir los ojos, buscando la sábana. Tanteó. En su lugar sintió un calor suave rodeando sus dedos como un pequeño abrazo. Un calor agradable. Medio dormido entreabrió los ojos, vio un borroso azul.

El calor se alejó con la velocidad de un relámpago. Yata tuvo la sensación de haberlo imaginado. Parpadeó un poco y la imagen se aclaró: Frente a él se encontraba el estúpido de Saruhiko, observándole con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿S-Saru? -tartamudeó. No se lo podía creer.

Fushimi se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos tras la espalda. 

\- Yo, Mi~sa~ki~~ ¿Ahora eres la bella durmiente?

El joven se incorporó en menos de un parpadeo.

\- ¡¡Saru!! -Esa maldita sonrisa ya le hacía hervir la sangre- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? -vociferó

Ignorándole todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios, el azul tecleó en su móvil (Yata no sabía cuándo lo había sacado) y le enseñó triunfante la pantalla del mismo: Aparecía una fotografía de él, Misaki Yata, alias Yatagarasu y vanguardia de HOMRA, durmiendo con la sábana a sus pies y dejando a la vista esa odiosa ropa de colegiala. 

Otra vez. Otra vez se había puesto rojo. Lo sabía, lo notaba. Lo detestaba. Intentó coger el teléfono, pero Saru lo apartó de su alcance estirando el brazo. Yata casi se le tira encima

\- ¡Borra eso ahora mismo!

\- ¿O si no qué? -Provocaba el traidor con su habitual tono travieso- ¿Vas a montar una pelea aquí, en el colegio? Te van a castigar, Misaki~

Yata apretó los dientes. Parecía increíble que ese bastardo pudiera ser tan insufrible.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -quiso saber.

Fushimi se encogió de hombros. 

\- Lo mismo que tú, pasar el rato. Es aburrido estar escondido todo el día.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabías dónde estaba?

Su ex-amigo se levantó y deambuló por la sala. 

\- Puse minicámaras en los pasillos. Se averiguan muchas cosas mirando donde se debe.

Casual, el de gafas abrió un armario y examinó los estantes. Tras curiosear varios frascos de pastillas cogió uno y se puso a leer la etiqueta del mismo con evidente interés.

\- Hablando de averiguar, -El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él, interesado- ¿descubriste algo en los archivos?

\- Quién sabe -respondió el otro sin levantar la vista.

\- ¡Hablo en serio, joder! ¿Qué sabes? -El azul no parecía escucharle, absorto en lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo. Más intrigado que enfadado, Yata estiró el cuello para ver qué leía, pero Fushimi lo apartó al instante y chasqueó la lengua. Misaki se sorprendió- ¿Qué es eso?

Fushimi guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y continuó andando como si nada. Yata frunció el ceño, reconociendo el semblante fastidiado de él.

\- ¿Qué pastillas son esas? -insitió.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? 

Yata le cogió del brazo.

\- ¿Son para ti o para la investigación?

El de gafas hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Crees que no sé lo que hago, Misaki? -Se zafó de un tirón- No soy un drogadicto. Nunca lo he sido.

Un recuerdo flotó en su memoria del pelirrojo como en leño en el agua.

_  
Metió la llave en la cerradura. Pensó que necesitaría dar varias vueltas, pero la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, de manera que con un pequeño giro de muñeca, la puerta se abrió._

_"Ah, Saruhiko debe haber vuelto pronto"._

_Para su sorpresa, la luz estaba apagada. Era raro, porque siendo la casa tan pequeña bastaba con encender la lámpara del techo para moverse por el piso. ¿Había entrado un ladrón?, llegó a pensar. La indecisión guió sus pasos, esperando en cualquier momento que apareciera un objeto de peligro._

_\- ¿Saruhiko? -dudó._

_\- No enciendas la luz._

_Menos mal, era su voz._

_\- ¿Dónde estás?_

_\- Arriba._

_Dedujo que aquello quería decir "en la cama superior de la litera", así que subió la escalerilla, a tientas. Distinguió un bulto entre las sábanas._

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_\- Cállate._

_\- ¿Saruhi...-_

_Su amigo estiró la pierna dando una patada y Misaki casi se cayó de espaldas de la cama al tratar de esquivarla._

_\- Déjame en paz -insistió el otro._

_Misaki conocía bien a Saruhiko. Solía ser cerrado y borde, pero no con él. Al menos, no así. Buscó un sitio más seguro en un hueco que no ocupaba Saru, junto a la pared. Intentó ocupar lo menos posible. Susurró:_

_\- ¿Te encuentras mal?_

_Distinguió un movimiento. Tras pensarlo un poco, lo entendió como que había asentido._

_\- ¿Quieres que baje a la farmacia a por paracetamol?_

_Otro movimiento. Negación._

_\- No ayudará._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ha pasado algo?_

_Su amigo respondió impaciente._

_\- Sólo me duele la cabeza, Misaki._

_Supuso que no era un buen momento para decirle que no le llamase por su nombre, así que calló._

_\- Tengo aspirinas en la maleta -dejó caer._

_\- He dicho que no ayudará. Son migrañas, así que cállate de una vez._

_¿Migrañas? Era la primera vez que lo oía._

_\- ¿No tienes nada para eso? ¿Quieres que baj-  
\- Esas mierdas no funcionan ya -le cortó con voz ronca- Tendría que haberlas tomado antes, pero no lo he hecho. Enmudeció un momento y después confesó- Atontan mucho y quería acabar la aplicación que estoy haciendo. Ahora nada funciona. Así que déjame._

_Misaki se sintió un poco mal por él.. Apretó las manos, viéndole hecho un higo con las sábanas como un rollito de primavera. No sabía cómo aliviarle. Lo único que se le ocurrió, y es lo que hizo, fue tumbarse a su lado en silencio, sintiendo el calor de Saruhiko bajo la tela._  
Estuvieron así toda la tarde.  


 

\- ¿Son... -aventuró el pelirrojo con la duda en su voz- para las migrañas?

Al oírle, Saru entrecerró los ojos. Luego, ofendido dios sabía porqué, desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. Su voz sonó a regañadientes cuando dijo:

\- Noto que me va a dar dentro de unos días. Suelo tener de reserva, pero... -chasqueó la lengua- por circunstancias que no son de tu incumbencia no me quedan demasiadas. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Yata se sintió incómodo. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- No.  
\- Saru le dio la espalda. Miró su móvil y tecleó durante un par de segundos. Yata intentó cambiar de tema.

-No me has dicho si averiguaste algo.

\- Porque no planeo decírtelo.

\- ¿Ja? -se sorprendió- ¿Porqué no? ¿Qué ganas ocultándolo?

Escuchó una corta risa. El azul colocó la mano en la cintura y se volvió, arrogante como él solo.

\- ¿Que qué gano, Misaki~? Te lo he dicho mil veces, gran pequeño virgen. -Estiró el cuello de su camisa y dejó a la vista la quemada marca del símbolo de HOMRA- Quiero que me odies. Con toda tu alma y todo tu corazón, Misaki~. -sonrió de una forma tan macabra que al joven le provocó un escalofrío- Si callarme información provocará tu odio, así sea, estoy encantado con ello. 

Yata apretó los dientes. Sentía algo raro en el pecho. 

\- Entonces -masculló, todavía algo sereno- ¿porqué me ayudaste a recuperar a Anna?

Fushimi abrió un poco los ojos. 

\- Cuando Anna fue secuestrada por el Clan Verde -le recordó- me dijiste dónde se encontraba. Si... Si no hubiera sido por ti -admitió- no la habría encontrado. Saruhiko, ¿porqué lo hiciste?

Su antiguo amigo recibió la pregunta como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, su rostro se crispó de dolor y enfado durante un instante. Abrió la boca, tardó en hablar. Mas cuando lo hizo su voz sonó firme y llena de compostura.

\- No lo hice por ti -zanjó. Por un momento a Misaki le pareció ver que salían culebras de sus boca- Si piensas que lo hice por, ¿cómo sería? Algún tipo de absurda amistad hacia ti, te equivocas completamente. Porque tú no mereces nada, Misaki. No te confundas. Nada.

Aquello le hizo daño. Como un vaso bajo un grifo abierto, su pecho se llenó de un dolor profundo y frío, retorcido, lacerante. Apunto estuvo de agarrarse la piel con la mano, clavándose las uñas, como si ello pudiera contener o suavizar el tormento. Pero no lo hizo, contuvo su mano y la cerró en un puño. Su orgullo le impedía darle la satisfacción al azul de que había conseguido su objetivo, más acertadamente de lo que quería reconocer.

Maldita sea, cómo dolía.

\- Saruhiko -Sus palabras salieron roncas y forzadas- Necesito esa información, necesito algo con lo que avanzar en esta misión. Por Anna. Por Mikoto. Por Totsuka y por Kusanagi-san. -Su silueta se dibujó de rojo, el Yatagarasu levantó una mirada ardiente- Si no piensas dármela, tendré que sacártelo a golpes.

\- ¿Ja? -El Scepter 4 no se dejó amilanar, pero estaba sorprendido- ¿Es que te has vuelto idiota? ¿Piensas pelear aquí?

Las llamas se revolvieron, agrandando su imagen como un gato encrespado.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, necesito la información. A ninguno nos interesa llamar la atención, pero yo no puedo continuar sin saber nada.

Saruhiko cerró los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.

\- Este martes se reúne el Comité de Ética en el gimnasio.

El rojo de Yata tembló. 

\- ¿Qué?

\- A las 11. Es lo más útil que había.

\- ¿Y a mi qué me importa eso?

Fushimi resopló, exasperado.

\- Si supieras investigar un poco, sabrías que este instituto no tiene ningún Comité de Ética. Además, varios de los nombres que aparecían en el mensaje no aparecen en las bases de datos. Lo más probable es que sean identidades falsas.

\- ¿En serio? -Yata se había calmado. Casi no podía creerse que hubiese averiguado tanto con tan pocos indicios, pero sabía que Saru era capaz de cosas así.

\- Si no vas a creer lo que digo, no preguntes -se quejó el otro.

El pelirrojo meditó la información, era más lento que Fushimi.

\- ¿Quiénes se van a reunir, entonces?

\- A saber. Debe ser algo turbio, a no ser que veas normal que la directora organice una reunión durante la noche en su colegio.

\- ¿Ha sido la directora? -repitió el joven sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Saruhiko suspiró.

\- Misaki, a veces eres muy frustrante.

 

Al final, dejando aparcadas sus rencillas (que no olvidadas), el par de tontos quedó en encontrarse el dicho martes en el patio de baloncesto trasero, poco antes de la hora de la reunión. Fushimi se escabulló de la enfermería con paso silencioso, no sin antes reírse entre dientes al observar a Yata con esa ropa. Según él, dijo, le quedaba mejor que a muchas chicas de ese instituto. El pelirrojo por poco creó un torbellino de llamas rojas, tal era su vergüenza y frustración. Por suerte, Saruhiko se marchó antes de que pudiera haber destrozos.

Hasta el próximo martes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que os haya gustado.   
> Se aceptan pedidos de oneshot Sarumi, os recuerdo :3  
> ¡Matta nee~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Empieza la acción~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas! Aquí os traigo (por fin) un nuevo capítulo de Infiltrados. Perdonad la tardanza, he estado liada. Para compensar, es larguillo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. En fin, lo de siempre. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^  
> Ah, añado que he puesto una referencia a una peli. No voy a decir dónde ni cuál es, pero quien la pille se ganará mi amor :3
> 
> NES: Nintendo Entertainment System. Una consola de 8 bits, antigua. // Nyoibo: Para entendernos, el palo de Goku.

Yata Misaki jamás había sido religioso, ni había creído en dios. Pero, en aquel momento, casi le parecía escuchar música celestial.

\- Lo he conseguido de una chica de tercer año - Explicó la pequeña mientras sostenía la prenda en alto. Era un pantalón de pijama, blanco y con lunares en azul oscuro-Creo que es de tu clase, -añadió-, aunque seguramente no hayáis hablado. Está un poco acomplejada por su altura... No olvides agradecérselo, le hará ilusión.

Mal influenciado tras pasar tantas horas con chicas, la vanguardia de _HOMRA_ cerca estuvo de soltar un chillido. Le dominaron su orgullo y hombría (que tenía mucha). Tragó saliva y cogió el pantalón como si de una pieza de porcelana se tratara. Sentía deseos de darle un abrazo a Anna, tan agradecido estaba, pero tampoco lo hizo. Que era su Rey, por favor.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Anna. Estaba harto de... -Por reflejo bajó la vista hacia su falda, se avergonzó levemente- Tenía ganas de ponerme unos pantalones. 

Su amiga sonrió comprensiva. Maldita sea, qué suerte tenía de que fuera su Rey.

\- Lo imaginaba -respondió ella con voz suave. Después se volvió hacia el fardo de ropa del que había sacado el pantalón- Siento que la parte de arriba no sea más masculina.

Enseñó el jersey. Sus mangas tenían el mismo tono azul que los pantalones, pero el cuerpo de la prenda era blanco. En el centro había un búho azul de ojos enormes, pestañas, y alas naranjas como dos gajos de mandarina. 

_Yatagarasu_ se obligó a sonreír. No le salió muy bien.

\- B-Bueno, no está mal. -Lo cogió- La verdad es que lo prefiero al uniforme. Son mejores los búhos que los lazos.

Anna asintió. 

\- ¿Volviste a hablar con Saruhiko?

Sin darse cuenta, el pelinaranja arrugó un poco el ceño. Se colocó el jersey por encima para ver si era de su talla.

\- No, ni sé dónde está. Andará por ahí escondido. Igualmente ya concretamos qué hacer mañana, así que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. 

La pequeña volvió a asentir, le miró con atención. Yata sentía que podía leer sus pensamientos cuando hacía eso.

\- Izumo no sabe si podrá reunir a los demás. Dice que es complicado bloquear la seguridad sin que se percaten. - Misaki chasqueó la lengua. Pensar que Saruhiko había podido infiltrarse por su cuenta le daba dolor de estómago. Anna continuó:-Durante la operación estaremos en contacto con ellos, y si algo pasa, entrarán. -Sacó una canica roja del bolsillo. Brillaba como si tuviese vida propia, dibujando ondas rojizas bajo su superficie. Era preciosa.- Supongo que Saruhiko también tendrá algo preparado con su grupo.

Esta vez Yata sonrió más ampliamente.

\- ¡Ja!, no creo que haga falta ni que venga ese estúpido mono. ¡Sea quien sea a quien nos enfrentemos, tú eres un Rey! No habrá problema. - De pronto dudó- Ah, pero no... No te sientas presionada o cosas de esas -Se arrepintió al momento de su entusiasmo- O sea, no... No pretendo dejar todo en tus manos, al contrario, soy yo quien se tiene que liar a patear culos, no...

Le interrumpió la risa suave de Anna.

\- No te preocupes. Me esforzaré.

\- Sí, -sonrió, se palmeó el brazo- ¡Yo también! ¡Somos _HOMRA_ , al fin y al cabo! ¡No vamos a dejar que _SCEPTER 4_ se lleve el mérito!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yata Misaki tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Aquel lugar le ponía especialmente nervioso, pero saber que podría descargar su frustración acumulada en una posible pelea le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Anna no parecía percatarse de su entusiasmo, o quizá es que prefería dejarle a su aire ahora que tenía otra cosa en la que pensar. Sea como fuere, consiguieron tener un fin de semana mayormente tranquilo. Las alumnas del _Eleanor Crief_ no destacaban precisamente por sus... travesuras. Misaki llegó a pensar que lo único que hacían semana tras semana era comer, juntarse en animados grupos de estudio y debate y dormir. Apasionante.

"El martes a las once", se repitió a sí mismo cuando se fue a dormir la noche del lunes. Se sentía tan hiperactivo que incluso le resultaba atrayente la idea de ponerse a hacer flexiones, pero no quería manchar el pijama (mucho menos el pantalón) de sudor. ¡Como para ir a la batalla en minifalda! Antes muerto.

Soñó que estaba en un videojuego. Él era el avatar, el personaje protagonista. Se notaba estático y casi no podía moverse. Se dio cuenta de que tanto sus brazos como piernas eran bits, como si fuera un muñeco de un juego de la NES. Vio que se encontraba en un lugar parecido a una cueva. El suelo era pura roca, duro e irregular, grisáceo y negro. Las paredes se encorvaban formando un techo abovedado y acabado en estalactitas. Tal era la oscuridad, que apenas veía el camino que se abría ante él como un gran pasillo. Extendió sus brazos rectangulares, sin codos ni manos. Echó a andar.  
Ni diez pasos llevaba cuando se topó con una pared de piedra. En su borde, distinguió de milagro, el camino continuaba. No le gustó nada encontrarse con un obstáculo, pese a que eso no era lo más irritante de su situación. Por eso, para desquitarse, pateó la pared. La piedra golpeada se contrajo y creó un bajo relieve en el que cabía su rectangular pie como una pieza de lego. Inspirado, golpeó la piedra con sus puños, con sus piernas. Creó una ruta por la que escalar, y con ella subió despacio. No sentía vértigo ni gravedad, ni siquiera la tensión de su cuerpo al agarrarse. Llegó a la cima y escuchó, no supo de donde, el silbido del viento. Una brisa fría pero agradable acarició su cara. Sintió deseos de sonreír. De pronto, ¡sorpresa!, estaba contento, tranquilo, regocijado. Un buen sentimiento inundaba su cuerpo como una onda de suave calor. 

Esta sensación le ayudó a escalar el resto de la pared, incluso más rápido que antes. Curioso, ahora tenía codos y dedos, se movía mejor. La cueva, por su parte, se aclaró frente a sus ojos. No veía ninguna luz o tea, pero sin duda ya podía distinguir los detalles de la caverna.  
Ah, qué maravilla. Yata dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, brincó. Se sentía boyante, completo, muy a gusto. Como si no necesitara nada más en la vida. Como si ya tuviese todo lo que necesitase.  
Continuó su camino en la cueva. El suelo se había vuelto mucho más llano y transitable, ahora podía caminar sin estar pendiente de dónde pisaba. Le pareció ver incluso que las paredes, antes grises, rugosas y feas, se afinaban adoptando una superficie lisa y reluciente, como nueva, pero duró sólo un segundo. Un parpadeo. No estaba seguro de haberlo visto de verdad.

Fue entonces cuando detectó algo que le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón: Un olor. Suave, profundo, característico. Tabaco. La marca de tabaco que fumaba Mikoto-san.

Echó a correr, emocionado. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en qué esperaba. Sólo corrió, buscando rojo en cualquier rincón de esa sombría cueva. Olvidando lo que había sentido anteriormente. Mikoto-san. Entusiasmado, completo, ansioso. Corrió, olvidando que no podía ser real.

Olvidando todo.

El suelo tembló. Crujió la roca como un gran gruñido. Yata se tambaleó, cayó de culo. Las paredes se oscurecían. Empezaba a sentirse muy mal, tenía ganas de vomitar. Un sonido distorsionado, llegado de no sabía dónde, alcanzó sus oídos y le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza:

"Tú no mereces nada, Misaki." El eco era espantoso.  
"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki."  
"Misaki."  
"Misaki."  
"Misaki."

\- Misaki.

Se despertó con un bote. Vio a Anna, de pie junto a su cama y tan sorprendida como él. Su rostro estaba a la mitad en sombra, sólo se veía la parte que estaba iluminada por la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Yata se dio cuenta de que había agarrado su brazo, quizá con fuerza. La soltó.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? -preguntó la niña. Su cabello plateado brillaba con la luz. 

\- S-Sí.

La expresión de la pequeña se suavizó. Acercó la mano a su cabeza y le acarició el pelo. Casi parecía querer decir: "Sana, sanita, ancas de rana. Si no se cura hoy, se curará mañana." Su agradable sonrisa tranquilizó a la vanguardia de _HOMRA_.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Son las diez y diez - repitió el pelirrojo por tercera vez en ese rato. Anna, sentada sobre la balaustrada de las escaleras y con el uniforme escolar puesto, le observaba ir de aquí para allá. - ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

Yata, en cambio, llevaba aquel pijama prestado. Satisfecho con tener perneras, no parecía importarle que tuviera un búho de colores vistosos en el pecho. Estaba emocionado. Quince minutos antes de la hora acordada habían ido a la planta baja del edificio contiguo al de sus dormitorios, para esperar a Saruhiko en el lugar que les había dicho. Al parecer, desde allí se accedía a un pasillo subterráneo (para uso del servicio) que comunicaba cerca de donde se celebraba la reunión.

\- ¡Habíamos quedado a en punto! -insistía Yata casi histérico- ¿Es que no se puede confiar ni un poco en él? ¡Con lo que le crispa la impuntualidad y luego... - De pronto se volvió hacia su Rey, con los ojos abiertos como platos.- No me habrá... No me habrá mentido, ¿no?

Anna no dijo ni una palabra. Cerró los ojos y esperaron.

23: 15.  
23: 23.  
23: 30.  
23: 42.

Por fin, se oyeron unos pasos al pie de las escaleras.

\- ¡Saru! -Yata gritó más de la cuenta, se percató y por ello dijo lo siguiente susurrando:- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

"Menos mal", pensó, "me dijo la verdad".

\- Cállate -fue la respuesta de su amigo. Yata se percató de que tenía cara de cabreo, es decir, más que normalmente. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos; la espada de su cinto se zarandeaba al vaivén de sus pasos. Los bajos de sus pantalones estaban sucios de polvo.- Lo he tenido complicado para salir. Bastante que he llegado -Entonces le miró de pies a cabeza, e hizo una mueca- ¿Se puede saber qué llevas puesto?

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? Un pijama -Yata ofreció su ayuda a Anna para bajar de la barandilla, pero la pequeña negó con la cabeza y tocó suelo de un salto. El joven sonrió- ¿Creías que iba a ir a pelear con ese uniforme? Ni loco.

Saru sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Se señaló la propia chaqueta- Yo llevo el mío.

\- Saruhiko.

Anna saludó al azul con un movimiento de cabeza. Fushimi, por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Después apartó la mirada y gruñó:

\- Vámonos. A este paso llegaremos tarde.

\- ¡Por tu culpa!

Emprendieron camino. Fushimi debía haberse aprendido lo planos del edificio, porque no dudaba en ningún momento a la hora de girar. Bajaron a una especie de sótano, cerca del cuarto de las calderas. Tras un rato de caminata, por fin, se toparon con una puerta metálica, doble, de agarradores negros y aspecto de ser pesada. A su lado había un cajetín metálico conectado con cables y un teclado numérico. Fushimi, sin titubear siquiera, tecleó un código y la puerta se desbloqueó con un zumbido. Entraron.

El pasillo era estrecho, de piedra blanca y suelo sobrio de cemento. En las paredes había tuberías y demás conductos que Yata no reconoció ni entendió. Unos fluorescentes iluminaban el sitio con luz pálida y cruda. Le recordó, de alguna forma, al típico corredor de la muerte que había visto en las cárceles de las películas. Tragó saliva.

\- Saruhiko, -preguntó Anna, levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos. No parecía en absoluto asustada- ¿Cuántas personas habrá en esa reunión?

El joven lo pensó durante un momento. No dejó de andar mientras.

\- No decían una cifra, pero yo diría que entre cuatro y siete. 

\- ¿Sabes quiénes se reúnen? 

El de gafas encendió su _PDA_ y se la pasó a la niña. Yata se asomó, y vio fichas de personas en la pantalla. Empezó a leerlos en voz alta.

\- "Edad: Desconocido. Oficio: Indeterminado. Datos de interés: Posible strain". ¡Oe, Saru! Esto es muy confuso, ¡no dice nada, realmente!

\- Tsk, ¿y a mi qué me cuentas? -masculló el otro- Es la información que he recopilado. ¿Acaso tú has encontrado algo, Misaki~?

\- ¡Pues si hubiera tenido algo de tiempo, lo habría hecho!

\- Ja, esta es buena. ¿Y cómo lo habrías hecho, pequeño virgen? ¿Poniendo ojitos a algún profesor? ¿Agachándote a recoger algo? Dímelo, _Mi~sa~ki~~_

Yata le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡¡Saruhiko!! ¡Me pones enfermo!

El de gafas dejó escapar una risita, le miró con el mentón en alto.

\- Misaki, déjale.

La voz sonó detrás del pelirrojo, y no tuvo necesidad de volverse para saber de quién era. Resultaba sorprendente cómo Anna podía poner un tono tan serio teniendo esa vocecilla de niña.  
Obedeció a regañadientes. Porque era su Rey.  
Mientras, la pequeña cerró los ojos y suspiró imperceptiblemente. Cuando los abrió, un reflejo rojo brilló relucía en ellos.

\- Si pensáis operar en el mismo equipo, -dijo- tenéis que colaborar. También podéis moveros por separado, pero en tal caso no podéis estorbaros. No voy a meterme en vuestros asuntos, pero me niego a que acabéis heridos por vuestra cabezonería.

Y sin más continuó andando, dejándoles ahí.

Rojo y Azul se miraron durante un instante antes de apartar la mirada. Yata tartamudeó:

\- A- Anna, -fue tras ella- ¡Espera!

\- ... Tsk. Desde cuándo una niña me regaña.

Pese a todo, también les siguió. Recorrieron varios corredores más del mismo estilo, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera pintada de verde incógnito. El de gafas se volvió hacia Misaki y, haciendo un gesto, dijo:

\- No tengo la llave, así que derrite el picaporte.

El joven no pudo evitar fruncir los labios al oírle. Aun así calló, en consideración por lo que había dicho Anna momentos antes. Tocó la cerradura con la punta de sus dedos y, en un instante, las llamas rosáceas lo fundieron con un suave silbido; cayó al suelo. La puerta, sin que nada la sujetase, se abrió ligeramente. Yata la empujó y entró el primero en la estancia.

\- Si es el almacén de detrás del gimnasio... -se sorprendió el pelirrojo cuando entraron- ¿Tanta vuelta para venir hasta aquí? ¡Pero si podríamos haber cruzado el patio y ya está!

Saruhiko se tapó el oído con el dedo.

\- Qué molesto. Llegué tarde porque había mucha vigilancia esta noche. Casi todos los profesores están patrullando, eso incluye, por supuesto, el patio. -señaló su ropa- Qué quieres, ¿pasearte por ahí para lucir ese búho? 

Yata cerró las manos en un puño. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no darle un puñetazo.  
La habitación olía a goma de colchoneta que echaba para atrás, quizá por la pila de ellas que había a uno de los lados. También había cajas repletas de pelotas de todo tipo, _sticks_ de hockey y raquetas de bádminton. Yata observó todo esto con una mueca en los labios. Estaba de mal humor. Entonces Anna, adelantándose con un par de pasos saltarines, miró la puerta de enfrente a través de su canica roja.

\- Hay gente en el gimnasio -anunció con su voz suave- Son cinco. No habléis muy alto, u os oirán.

Aquella noticia les involucró en la seriedad de la situación como una manta pesada sobre sus hombros. Salieron con cuidado, abriendo el pomo lentamente y atentos a cualquier cosa que se les pudiera aparecer. Yata iba en cabeza, después Anna y por detrás Saruhiko. No decidieron el orden; el pelirrojo tomó la delantera y Fushimi, con un gesto rápido, indicó a la niña que pasase primero. Cruzaron el pasillo de los vestuarios procurando caminar en silencio. Aunque nadie le había dicho nada, Yata se dirigió a la rejilla de ventilación que había en el primer piso, junto a las taquillas. Y es que desde allí, eso lo sabía todo el alumnado, se podía ver el gimnasio con cierto nivel de incógnito, puesto que la susodicha "persiana" estaba situada a cierta altura, más cerca del techo que del suelo, y si se estaba calladito (reverberaba mucho la voz en esa zona) se podía cotillear sin ser descubierto.

Al poco de aproximarse ya oyeron las voces:

-.... como si a ti te fuera a importar mucho, ¿no es así? -la voz era masculina- Sólo quieres estar podrida de dinero.

Un grito ahogado.

\- ¡Serás bastardo! -contestó una mujer- ¡No decías lo mismo cuando te compraste aquel cochazo de tres al cuarto!

Habían convertido el gimnasio en una paquetería: Bloques y bloques de paquetes marrones de papel estaban agrupados cerca de los potros para saltar. Dos chicos jóvenes que Yata no conocía estaban sentados sobre algunos paquetes, esperando. Mientras, de pie, había tres personas:

\- ¡Basta ya!- saltó una mujer de mediana edad, con gafas y vestido de chaqueta gris, poniéndose entre los que discutían- Estoy cansada de vuestras peleas.

\- ¿Cómo se lo permites, Eleanor? - quiso saber la mujer a la que había detenido al colocarse en medio. Era más mayor que ella, aunque vestía como si tuviera diez años menos, con escote, tacones de aguja y medias de encaje. Misaki la reconoció: Era la profesora de inglés.- ¿¡Cómo permites que este inútil me hable así!?

El hombre, segundo integrante en la discusión, era un señor de pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás, y traje con pinta de caro. Su cara se contrajo de rabia.

\- ¡Ya estás otra vez con lo mismo! Pobre Chidori sí, pobre de ti... ¡Si no hubiera pasado lo de Mamoru no sé qué habría sido de ti en aquel entonces!

La mujer mediadora se hartó:

\- ¡He dicho que ya basta, Yosuke-kun! Detesto que saques ese tema. - Miró fijamente a esos dos y luego se volvió hacia los de detrás- Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. Por qué comenzamos todo esto. 

\- ¡Para lo que nos sirvió! -repuso la mujer de tacones.

\- Es cierto -admitió la primera. No bajó la cabeza ni se amilanó- Sabéis que soy la primera que quiere cambiar el pasado, pero ya es tarde. Mamoru... -dudó un momento- no va a volver. 

\- Si lo hiciera, no sé qué diría al vernos -dijo el hombre, más apesadumbrado- Aquí estamos, como unos vulgares traficantes de droga... 

\- Te equivocas, Yosuke-kun -le cortó la mujer morena a la que habían llamado Eleanor- Conseguimos dinero. No pudo salvar a Mamoru, pero lo invertimos lo mejor que pudimos. A nuestra manera... Ayudamos a la gente todavía. 

\- ¡Oee! -llamó de pronto uno de los chicos de detrás, se levantó de su "asiento". El otro hizo lo mismo. - Está muy bien eso de la emotividad y tal, pero ¿nos movemos? La noche es larga y no quiero estar aquí hasta que empiece a hacer frío.

La morena suspiró.

\- Es cierto, disculpad. Podéis llevar los paquetes por el pasadizo de siempre. El camión está fuera.

Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y se las lanzó a uno de los chicos. Este se las pasó al compañero y se aproximó a la pila más cercana de paquetes. Tras abrazarlo con ambos brazos, dio un gruñido y lo levantó del suelo como si de una caja vacía se tratase. Yata se olvidó de respirar. "Strain", pensó mientras veía que el susodicho avanzaba hacia la puerta. El otro joven lo seguía.  
Entonces Yata detectó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Saruhiko, agazapado a su lado, había sacado la _PDA_ y tecleaba algo. No reconoció la pantalla, pero leyó lo que escribía: "Objetivos detectados con la mercancía. Se disponen a sacarla del edificio. Solicito intervención exterior."

Misaki había pasado toda su vida escuchando decir a su madre que actuaba sin pensar, con la misma energía explosiva que tendría alguien al que le pinchan con un alfiler en el culo. Quizá por eso... Bueno, digamos que no meditó lo que hizo.

Le dio un manotazo al móvil como si de un bicho asqueroso se tratara. A Fushimi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar: El teléfono cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Por desgracia, su escondite tenía una gran tendencia a la reverberación y se escuchó mucho más de lo que correspondía.  
Saruhiko le fulminó con la mirada; escucharon:

\- Oi, ¿has oído eso? -dijo uno de los jóvenes. El otro, que cargaba con el paquete, lo devolvió al suelo mientras observaba los alrededores con los ojos entrecerrados. Respondió, y en su voz rezumaba la sospecha: -Sí, claro que lo he oído. Creo que tenemos compañía.

Misaki, Saruhiko y Anna se agazaparon, intercambiaron miradas. Sabían que el enfrentamiento estaba al caer. Entonces Anna, de espaldas a la pared, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y gritó:

\- ¡Cuidado!

El estruendo fue mayúsculo, como una bomba en su oído. Movido por el instinto, Yata se apartó de un salto, lo mismo hizo Saruhiko... Pero Anna no. Misaki sintió pánico, maldiciéndose por protegerse a sí mismo pero no a su Rey. No obstante, poco tardó en sentir cerca el calor poderoso de las llamas de _HOMRA_. Anna se había envuelto en una burbuja roja y translúcida. A su lado, medio derretido, había una barra de metal oscuro. Había atravesado la pared, Misaki no sabía cómo, y les habría herido a ellos si no se hubieran protegido. Anna había cerrado los ojos. Con un suspiro, las llamas se extendieron por derredor, comiéndose la barra y la pared, la cual se desmembró como si fuera migas de pan, descubriéndoles ante los del gimnasio.

\- ¡Alto, Akihiko! -ordenó Eleanor levantando la mano hacia el joven de la superfuerza- Conozco a las chicas. Son alumnas.

\- ¡Anna-chan! ¡Misaki-chan! -La rubia profesora de inglés no se lo podía creer- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Quizá fuera por la emoción del momento, pero Yata no consiguió callarse esta vez.

\- ¡No es "-chan"! ¡Es -kun! -reclamó con toda su voz de chico- ¡Soy un hombre!

\- Bueno, -murmuró Saruhiko desde detrás, con una media sonrisa- Nadie es perfecto.

\- Eleanor-chan~, -dijo el chaval de la superfuerza- Ése es poli, reconozco su uniforme. Nos han pillado. 

\- Entonces se acabaron los disimulos. -repuso el señor de traje. Entrelazó un par de pelos a su dedo y se los arrancó. Después los lanzó al aire, y se transformaron en barras de metal. El de la superfuerza los cogió, giró sobre sí mismo y los lanzó a ellos.

Pertenecían a clanes distintos, pero Yata y Saruhiko reaccionaron de igual forma sin necesidad de palabras de entendimiento. Saltaron, Misaki envuelto en llamas y Fushimi desenvainando. Anna derritió los ataques fácilmente. Acarició la canica de su bolsillo y llamó en silencio a Kusanagi.

\- ¡Yosuke-kun, para! -La morena estaba desesperada- El hombre seguía pasándole barras al de la superfuerza, quien las lanzaba a Yata y Fushimi- Vas a asustar a mis niñas, ¡estás montando un escándalo!

\- ¡Se acabó, Eleanor, nos han descubierto! ¡Corre, corre! ¡Escapa y sigue adelante!

\- ¡Anna-chan! -Las llamas rojas se reflejaban en los ojos de la rubia- Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? 

\- ¡Chidori, tenemos que irnos! -la instó Eleanor- ¡Vamos!

\- Misaki, Saruhiko, -la voz de Anna resonaba en su esfera roja- No les hagáis daño.

\- ¡Qué fácil es decirlo, ouch! -El pelirrojo rodó para esquivar una barra- 

Saruhiko fue más rápido (e iba armado). Se aproximó el hombre del traje y le apuntó con la espalda en el pecho. Entonces, el chaval de la superfuerza se abalanzó a por él. Fushimi tuvo el tiempo justo para protegerse con el dorso de su arma brillante de azul. Aun así el golpe fue brutal, le lanzó por los aires. 

\- ¡Saru, joder!

Aprovecharon la confusión para huir. Anna bloqueó el camino con sus llamas, pero lograron salir el hombre del traje (que corría como si no hubiera un mañana), y otro de los jóvenes.

\- Me encargaré de retener al Strain. -Anunció la pequeña, bajando al suelo del gimnasio con su burbuja y mirando al chico de la superfuerza- Estaré bien. Ocupaos de los que han huido.

Yata obedeció al momento. Se puso en pie y corrió hacia la salida. Saruhiko chasqueó la lengua. No se movió. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Podía sentir cómo la energía de su Rey, como inyectada en sus venas, agilizaba sus piernas y multiplicaba su velocidad. Siguió el sonido de los pasos, y salió al patio. Al primero que vio fue al chaval. Apretó el paso y se tiró sobre él en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Se debatieron el suelo, pero Yata era más fuerte y se revolvía como un mono. Con un buen puñetazo le dejó inconsciente.  
"¡Genial!", se alegró, "ya tengo a uno". Se arrancó las mangas de su jersey y con ellas le ató los manos y los pies. Entonces se percató de que varios adultos se habían congregado por el ruido: Le miraban como si fuese un matón peligroso, confusos por el jaleo del gimnasio.

\- ¡He-Hemos llamado a la policía! - consiguió decir uno de ellos.

\- ¡Pues muy bien! Aunque dudo que puedan ser más útiles de lo que hemos sido nosotros. ¡Y ahora, panda de idiotas, decidme por dónde ha ido el otro tipo! 

Los profesores se miraron unos a otros.

\- ¿Es que no me oís? ¡El tío del traje! ¡Es uno de ellos, a ver! -Tan furioso estaba que su silueta se dibujó de llamas- ¡Decidme por dónde ha ido u os reviento la cara!

Uno señaló el tercer edificio. Yata corrió hacia la puerta del mismo.

Que supiera, era el edificio destinado a las habitaciones del profesorado. Suponía que habría algunas cosas más, pero ése era el conocimiento popular. Se topó con unas escaleras de caracol. A lo lejos, más arriba, escuchaba el correr frenético de unos zapatos. Subió, ¿qué remedio le quedaba? No tenía a mano su monopatín. El hombre debió de escucharle, porque al poco empezaron a llover barras metálicas por el hueco de las escaleras. El desgraciado era preciso, y aunque Yata procuraba acercarse a la pared, tuvo que esquivar más de las que le gustaría. 

Subió dos, tres pisos. Jadeaba y empezaba a hartarse. Una parte de él estaba preocupado por Anna, pero se convencía una y otra vez que era un Rey, con lo cual tenía poder de sobra para ocuparse de la situación. Y también estaba Saruhiko… Bueno, con que la ayudase un poco le bastaba. El tipo alcanzó el último piso. “Qué estúpido”, se burló Yata mentalmente, “en la azotea no hay nada”. El trajeado cerró la puerta tras de sí, y Yata la abrió con la suficiente habilidad como para esquivar las barras que se dirigieron hacia él como las púas de un cuerpo espín.

\- ¡Je! ¡Te vas a quedar calvo, tío! 

Cabía admitir que, para ser un humano “corriente”, tenía bastante destreza y agilidad para utilizar su poder. La azotea era grande, por lo que se podía mover con comodidad para evitar sus ataques. Tenía buenos reflejos el tío. Claro que, si Yata hubiera tenido su _nyoibo_ o el monopatín, la cosa habría sido tan fácil cómo rápida. Pese a todo, el pelirrojo no estaba preocupado: ¡Era _Yatagarasu_ , la vanguardia de _HOMRA_! Ni en un millón de años habría perdido contra un sin clan. En la primera abertura que dejó el hombre se le acercó tanto que pudo oler el aroma de su colonia. Este se las arregló para bloquear su puñetazo con una barra, y contraatacó con una patada en la tripa. No le dolió demasiado, pero le hizo retroceder. En ese momento escuchó pasos en las escaleras. Entró un hombre robusto con uniforme de guardia de seguridad, gorra incluida. Sacó una pistola y apuntó a ambos. 

\- ¡Alto todo el mundo, equipo de seguridad! ¡Baje eso ahora mismo! 

“Lo que faltaba”. Yata dudó si desarmarle.

El hombre de traje obedeció, dejó caer la barra en el suelo. El segurata le apuntó a Misaki, sorprendiéndose por su aspecto (y edad) aunque no hizo comentario alguno. Entonces el trajeado se acarició el pelo… Y Yata supo lo que iba a hacer.

Saltó a por el de seguridad, esquivó la bala que le disparó, y le cubrió a tiempo de que un sin fin de varas metálicas se estrellase contra ellos.

Dolió. En brazos, piernas, torso y cabeza. Estaba en el suelo. El hombre uniformado se encontraba medio grogui debajo de él. Se incorporó con dificultad, las barras cayeron al suelo. Detectó peligro tras de sí. Agarró una de las varas y se volvió, dispuesto a bloquear al mundo entero si hacía falta. 

_Chap. Chap._

\- Oh. Qué mala suerte. -Por la comisura del labio del hombre con traje corrió un hilo rojo. La barra que sostenía en alto se deslizó entre sus dedos. Yata se percató con asombro de los dos cuchillos que tenía hundidos en su torso. 

Detectó una silueta azul por el rabillo del ojo. Un chasqueo de lengua. 

\- Tsk. Estoy harto de todo esto. -Fushimi vio a Yata en el suelo, ensangrentado pero mayormente intacto. El guardia de seguridad estaba bajo él. Sonrió- ¿Te ha dado problemas, Misaki~? Si era pan comido.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie (no sin cierta dificultad) y gruñó sonriente. 

\- Tonterías, _Saaaru_. Este pelmazo se metió en medio y tuve que salvarle el culo, nada más.

Saruhiko miró al segurata inconsciente con evidente desdén en los ojos.

\- Qué pérdida de tiempo. 

\- Quizá para ti, que no darías nada por nadie. 

Fushimi rió entre dientes. 

\- ¿Ves? Esa es la prueba de que eres idiota. ¿Él- señaló al de seguridad- te habría salvado a ti? ¿Después de ver tu aura rosita?

\- ¡Me da igual lo que fuera a hacer o no! ¿Qué importa eso? - Se encaró Misaki, irritado- Arg, ¿qué más dará eso? ¿Cómo puedes no entenderlo, Saruhiko? No todo se hace para conseguir algo a cambio.

\- En las relaciones sí. - Los ojos del Azul eran fríos.. - Si no, lo más probable es que no valgan la pena. 

Fue ese el momento en que escucharon algo a su lado. Ambos volvieron la cabeza. El hombre trajeado tenía los ojos abiertos, sus labios cubiertos de sangre. Había conseguido hincar la rodilla, apenas respirando. Claro que eso no importaba ya. Lo importante eran las tres barras que había lanzado milésimas antes hacia ellos. No dio tiempo a pensar. Estaban encima. 

Yata se encaró, como siempre. Protegiendo al guarda de seguridad. “Puedo aguantar”, pensó. “Lo resistiré”. Pretendía “comerse el daño”, como se dice en los videojuegos.  
Pero Saruhiko se puso delante. Desvió dos de ellas con su espada, la cual había desenvainado no sabía cuándo. Sin embargo, la tercera…

El impacto le empujó contra Misaki. Saruhiko se dobló, se le escapó un gemido. Rápidamente agitó su espada y cortó la barra incrustada a su costado con un tajo seco. Después clavó la hoja en el suelo y se apoyó en ella como un bastón. Misaki, congelado, vio como el hombre trajeado se derrumbaba inerte contra el suelo.  
Un instante más tarde, Saruhiko hizo lo mismo delante de sus ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est fini. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡No olvidéis comentar~! También os informo de que tengo Tumblr: Lia59. Allí suelo contar cosas sobre cómo voy en los fics y tal. También podéis ponerme pedidos por ahí o, yo qué sé, fangirlear conmigo si queréis. Me gusta mucho hablar con vosotros ^^  
> ¡Matta nee~!

**Author's Note:**

> C'est fini! Como imaginaréis, se va a liar. En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas de la continuación, que viene cargadita. ¡No os olvidéis de comentar, me anima muchísimo a escribir! Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros comentarios. Sois maravillosos. ¡Matta nee~!


End file.
